


Elevator Music

by Hina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dicks, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, and val, businessmen AU, cause i cant write for the life of me, etc ect, oikawa doesnt know how to handle him, sugawara koushi is one suave piece of ass, thanks to bina, they read this through and made it readable tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hina/pseuds/Hina
Summary: Okay. Maybe getting stuck for three hours at Incheon International Airport had its positive outcomes. At least... his dick seemed so to think so.





	Elevator Music

There is a certain point down the line, a sudden switch triggered by a long sequence of unfavourable events that — and the time and place might differ depending on the person — can make anyone snap. Snapping might escalate (but is not exclusive) to violence, yelling, aggravation or any other public act of showing the world how utterly pissed you are.

The departure hall was mayhem. Children were wailing. Foreigners were sleeping on and around chairs. People were shouting at each other — phoning family members, rummaging through their luggage. The meditative Indian chimes in the far background only served to irritate the mob instead of calming it. Who the fuck thought it was a good idea to play elevator music in the middle of the departure hall?

The "snap" as some may call it, was Oikawa Tooru's current emotional state as he pressed both his palms on the counter, trying, really trying to calm his need to knock over the ficus plant sitting tastelessly beside a column of forest coloured mosaic squares.

“ _Listen miss_ ,” he gritted, scanning two security guards nearby. He enveloped his cool as best he could. “I don't care _what_ the airline's problem is. And I don't care if Moon Jae-In himself waltzes in here. I absolutely need to get to Japan _today_.” The lady tensed at his animosity, weakly clicking away at her computer.

It was Friday. His flight had already been delayed three hours. Now it wasn't even certain he'd be flying home today at all. After the stupid business deal was called off by his donkey headed boss (months and months of work on his presentation, trashed) all Oikawa wanted was to get home, take a long warm shower and sink down on his memory foam mattress for the rest of the weekend. He'd kick his boss across his dumb stoic face when he walked into the office Monday morning.

He was famished, drained, his suit felt itchy and the airport smelt like his grandfather’s hospital bed in July.

“Your flight departs only in another hour and a half, sir.”

“Yes, I am aware,” he replied condescendingly. “But this is ridiculous. I have already waited three and a half hours!”

“A-As I said sir,” the accent and distress were both palpable in her voice. “Even if I try to transfer you to a different flight that might depart sooner — seats are all booked. Even stand-bys. If you had arrived earlier—”

This only made him fume. “If only you had done your fucking _jo_ —”

A confident hand landed on Oikawa’s shoulder, cutting him off and stunning him shut.

“Excuse me!” A young man circled to catch his attention, tone barbed and authoritative. It sounded alien on such a soft voice. “You do not speak to working people that way.” The stranger eyed the young lady. “Especially women.”

His eyes were sharp and slanted, accentuated by a mole by his left eye. Short silver hair and bangs were parted nicely down the middle and splayed handsomely over his features. His pristine grey suit sat snugly over his shoulders.

 _Great._ Another ass to add onto the pile of shit he’s had to deal with today. That was it, this was the last straw before he punched somebody in the face. Oikawa lifted his hands up in defeat, knowing he was not cut out for jail time just yet.

“That’s it. I’m fucking done for today.” As the words left his mouth, the shorter man let his hand slip away and curtly backed off. He seemed to not have any ill-intentions and that pissed Oikawa off even more, not having an outlet for his rage.

Feeling the need to spit his anger out on a cigarette, Oikawa turned to leave and leered at the other travelers lined up for the counter.

“The fuck are you all looking at?” he spat in slanged Japanese. The protruding vein on his forehead tickled the start of a migraine. A few mothers pulled their children towards them and some looked away, as they’d do if they passed a homeless lunatic.

Oikawa groaned. He figured more drama was not worth the headache so he picked up his carry-on suitcase from the tiled floor and made way to the smoking area, shrugging off some disapproving eyes and murmurs coming from the small crowd and narrowing his eyes at the shorter man as he stomped by him.

_Calm down, Oikawa. A smoke, a drink, and just a little while longer. Then this will all be over hopefully._

He reminded himself to remind himself to never come do business in South Korea ever again as he lit his first cigarette of the day and took a long drag, filling his lungs with filth. He leaned back against a fancy crystal railing that encased the smoking lounge and bore his eyes into the immensely tall ceiling. It was all glass and the crying clouds saddened the sky and sprinkled the roof with thousands of droplets. _What a shit, shit day._

His phone vibrated in his slacks. Motivation to read the text was extremely low, but if it was his boss or co-worker it might be important. He sighed for the upteenth time that day and unlocked his screen.

 

_Iwa-chan_

_Today 1:47 AM_

_u in tokyo yet?  
_

 

Oikawa felt his frown relax as his best friend's name flashed the screen. The cigarette balanced between his lips as he texted a reply.

 

_fucking korean air piece of shit_

_remind me to never come back_

_here again i don’t give a shit_

_what ushibaka says  
_

 

Another drag and less than a minute later:

 

_Iwa-chan_

_Today 1:49 AM_

_lol. take it easy man, you’ll be home soon_

_we’ll go drinking with the guys when u get here_

_ps from now on i’m calling him ushibaka i’m stealing that  
_

 

Oikawa smiled at his phone, then felt another presence settle next to him and heard the click of a lighter not belonging to him. His face went back to a frown.

“Tough day huh?”

Smoke puffed out of Oikawa’s lungs one last time and he put out the fire in the closest ashtray. The need for another cigarette was already dripping on his tongue as he looked at the man that had apparently returned to shit on his day a bit more. Oikawa didn’t have it in him to be angry anymore, but he was still bothered. Why couldn’t he be left alone for five miserable minutes?

“What do you want?”

The young man laughed heartily, a sweet tinkle drenched in delight and masculinity. Oikawa suddenly felt conflicted.

“No need to be so hostile,” he said through a whiff of smoke, “I didn’t come here to pester you.” His smile seemed genuine and Oikawa inspected him curiously — it did not quite reach his eyes. Based on his attire and Japanese origin, he had probably been in Korea for the same reason Oikawa had — a huge undercover military convention in the heart of Seoul itself, open to private invitation only.

“Yeah? Then how can I help you Mr. Righteous and Proper?”

The man did not bat an eye at the nickname. “Let me invite you to a couple of drinks and help you relax. I’m pretty good at that.”

Oikawa didn’t hear anything after the word “drinks”. He looked the man up and down again as he put his second, unlit cigarette back into its box. He argued with himself over whether the guy was this naturally suave or if he was really getting hit on at the airport by the same person who ridiculed him in front of a crowd and basically called him a misogynistic chickendick. He realised he did not care. “Oikawa Tooru,” he offered, face blank.

The man flashed him another blinding smile full of too-white teeth. “Sugawara Koushi. Drinks?”

Oikawa had it in him to roll his eyes. “Whatever as long as you’re paying.”

They walked in silence until they reached a more secluded area of the airport — a fancy bar seated at one corner of the VIP lounge. They sat next to each other and ordered two drinks.

“So. What brings you to South Korea this time of the year?” Sugawara’s whiskey glass clicked softly on the same shiny wood his elbows were resting on. Oikawa was looking straight ahead, not truly interested in indulging the stranger with too much information. He lowered the glass from his lips as he side-eyed the man. The steady far-away hush of airport blabber was oddly comforting. It was the two of them, some jazz, and the bartender that was polishing some bottles on the other side of the bar square.

“Business.”

“So cold!” He put his hand over his heart in mockery. “What kind of business?”

Oikawa’s heel thunked on the metal of his stool. _Too forward._ Slight irritation bubbled up near his throat again. “Books. I sell books,” he lied.

“Ah I see.”

The pregnant silence dragged on too long. A sigh escaped Oikawa’s mouth. “How about you?”

Sugawara seemed ecstatic. “Also business!”

“What kind?” he mimicked.

“Hmm…” Koushi appeared to consider it a moment as he played with a strand of his light hair. They were sitting too close and Oikawa could smell expensive cologne and draw the slope of a slim nape with his eyes. He was only halfway through his first glass of gin. When was the last time he had someone else in his bed? Why was he thinking of that right now?

When he finally turned to Oikawa the latter jumped. Sugawara’s eyes held a glint of mischievousness to them.

“My company distributes sex toys,” he explained.

Glass clattered and rolled on the table as Oikawa hurried to scoot away from his spilled alcohol, quickly grabbing some nearby napkins and dabbing his dress shirt. “Shit! Shit!”

Sugawara held some more napkins for Oikawa to take, seemingly unsurprised at his situation. “Excuse me?” he called. “Could we have another round of these?” Sugawara lifted the two empty cups at the bartender, ignoring his companion’s flustering.

“Right up.”

“Ugh. This was my most comfortable shirt!” Oikawa whined, still swiping a dry napkin near his belt. He sensed eyes on him and suddenly felt self-conscious. His hands stopped moving. His face grew a bit hot.

“That’s a pity, isn’t it?” He looked up to meet Koushi staring at him, something unreadable in his eyes. Like he knew something. Like he could see right through him.

Sugawara said he would help him relax. This was far from relaxing.

“You look pretty cleaned up for someone selling sex toys,” Oikawa admitted. He avoided looking Koushi in the eye.

“And you look pretty cleaned up for someone selling books.”

Oikawa said nothing to that. New glasses with brown liquor slid their way and Tooru downed his in one go, squinting his eyes at the delicious burn that snaked its way to his belly. Sugawara watched him closely.

“Sorry about before. I’m… I guess I’m very protective when it comes to women.”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow at that. He could not read this man at all. Koushi’s head was lolling lazily on a palm, as his other hand played with the edge of the whiskey glass. Then, Oikawa felt something very tentatively nudge his right ankle and rise five or six inches up his leg. He froze.

“I kind of… _identify_ with them, you know?”

Oikawa’s hands slammed on the counter.

“Well will you look at the time! Guess I should wait near my gate now! Thanks for the drink! Nice to meet you!”

Oikawa Tooru had never run away so fast in his life, not even when he had been chased by the neighbours’ big brown dog one time when he was seven. He dragged his suitcase quickly through the airport halls, heart pounding and ears burning.

 

Sugawara quietly watched him go, chin encased by his slim fingers. He smiled at nobody in particular.

“Aw, he ran away…”

**Author's Note:**

> I really think the last time I wrote fic was maybe in 2012 LOL. Anyway, I was nervous about posting this for the longest time! I don't write much if at all, but it's very fun and quite calming when I'm stressed out and stuff... Many of you might know me as 'ohmilk' on tumblr and might be like "did you get lost" hahaha.
> 
> There is more, but I haven't figured out where I want to take it, hence the abrupt ending... there is... porn though... in the next chapter... Let's hope that I post it in this lifetime! LMAO.
> 
> No I'm kidding I rly do plan to keep this going somehow but idk how much effort I want to put into it if nobody will read it! So if you have any suggestions go ahead.
> 
> As always any criticism is welcome!


End file.
